The End
by twilight022
Summary: The true end of the Twilight series for Edward lovers starting from where the book finishes. One shot unless anyone has any ideas. OOC.


**AN: I do not own any of the characters... well.. yet :) If i do then someone can take bella for me... but until then I don't :(**

**I'm really crap at writing storys unfortunately... but I tried with this one so please review on what you think and I'm not sure if I will carry it on because it will be very hard and I don't have any ideas. Thank you x **

**Summary: Ok the ending of Breaking Dawn is when Edward has his arms around Bella and this leads on straight from that. Not really for Bella likers... but Edward lovers will love it.**

**The real ending:**

Suddenly the most appealing scent clouded my entire being.

"I'll be right back," I said pulling away from Edward's grip around me. He didn't have enough time to answer before I ran out of the room, following the scent as fast as I could. Within seconds, I arrived on the very outskirts of Forks, and decided to carry on running, as the scent took over my mind. My instincts took over and I darted in the open window of the first house I came to, ready to devour the prey and the burning in my throat. A woman was standing at the sink, singing to herself in her weak, rough voice as I crouched ready to pounce on her. Within a 16th of a second, she was on the floor with my hands holding her down. It took minimal effort, almost too easy. I elegantly leaned my head down to her neck, when everything went misty.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's pained face looking down at me. I got up too quickly; making my head spin and myself fall, until I put out my hands to stop myself. That was when I noticed the red substance covering my clothes and my hands. I looked at Edward bewildered, before running to the strange house's bathroom. What had happened? I was just kissing Edward and the next thing I'm in a strange house… Edward's name brought back the picture of the way his eyes looked at me just then. Pained… almost disgusted…but that wasn't Edward. He loved me, even though that seemed impossible. It must have been my imagination running wild.

When I got to the bathroom, I washed my hands in the sink, and accidentally caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It was one feature of my face that caught my attention, otherwise I would have looked down again instantly, but the colour I saw was bringing back hauntingly terrifying memories. My eyes were crimson. Bright crimson. Brighter than yesterday…

I ran downstairs as fast as possible to stand opposite Edward, staring in to his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I said letting my sincere guilt bleed in to my voice. "I…didn't...want…I mean…I didn't mean… I…" I stuttered looking down feeling ashamed. Edward's, now warm to me, arms wrapped around me reassuringly. Normally, this would make me ecstatic, and forget everything around me, but this hug was too stiff… there was something wrong with it.

"Don't worry," he whispered without emotion before kissing my forehead lightly and drifting out the room.

Slower this time, I ran back to my new home, but before I walked in to Renesmee's room I noticed Edward cradling her in his arms in our garden. I tiptoed to the only two real reasons for my existence and rested my head on Edward's arm, staring in to my own baby's peaceful, sleeping face. I reached out for Renesmee, but as my hands were about to touch her smooth, velvet skin, she disappeared. I looked at Edward, to see Renesmee held close to his chest, but before I could speak he suggested, "Let's go and find everyone. They were exceedingly worried about you."

"Ok" I said warily, staring in to his eyes to see what was bothering him. "Wait," I protested just as he was about to walk out the door, remembering back to before his distraction. "Why won't you let me hold our child?"

"Just a precaution" he said attempting to reassure me

"I'm not going to kill my child," I said sternly glaring at him with pure fury.

"I never said you were"

"But you implied it"

"It is merely a precaution," he repeated putting Renesmee down and lifting his hands up backing away as I dropped in to a crouch.

"She is my own daughter!" I growled through gritted teeth at him.

"You could lose contro-" He was cut short by my unexpected attack. He restrained me on the floor quickly, before releasing me when he was sure I was under control. I got up and stormed out the room in to the darkness without looking back.

I was wondering what to do when I saw Fork's high school. The wind blew in my direction and nearly the same scent hit me in the face, almost as if I had walked in to a brick wall. I walked to the car park and followed a trail that stood out the tiniest touch more than the rest. It led to a house with a girl singing in to her hairbrush in front of a mirror on the second floor. Her house had a balcony that connected to her room through, now opened, glass doors. I jumped up to the balcony unseen, as luckily her parents were out. I stood, hidden in the shadows; quietly laughing to myself as I realized the girl was Jessica. Her singing cut off instantly.

"I'm way better than 'Isabella Swan'," she said upset, emphasizing my old name in digust, "Edward Cullen will be mine"

That one sentance snapped what little Self-control I had left, and the only sound I heard was her high-pitched scream.

The light was starting to shine through the open doors and on to my skin as I finally wrapped my head around the idea Jessica Stanley was dead. A shadow suddenly cast on my skin soon after a light thud came from the balcony, but I didn't look up from Jessica's shocked, still, pale face. Edward knelt beside me silently.

"It's Ok" he whispered so silent I could barely hear.

"It's not" I whispered back a bit too sternly

"We will work through this." He promised, "I will even lock you up if I have to" he added trying to make his voice sound light.

"No" I said sure, shaking my head.

"We will," he said again with a smile. It didn't touch his eyes.

"No. We won't." I said my voice not as strong as before, "I know it's wrong but… I want it. I won't live without it." My voice was quiet and shaky as I looked down, too scared to see his expression.

"I know what you feel, we all went through it," he said putting his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"Listen to me. I won't live without human blood. You won't stop me." I said looking up annoyed at his assumption

"I have to." He said as his expression grew dark "You won't eat another human."

"I will." I said getting up, letting Jessica's corpse drop to the ground.

"I will stop you then." He said getting up, confidently.

"No you won't. You love me." I said smiling smugly.

"I will have to…" he whispered quietly, painfully.

My eyes narrowed. "You can't keep me locked up. You would have to kill me." I said emphasizing the word kill.

He stared at me, pain dominant on his face. Neither of us would give in now.

We left before pedestrians and cars invaded the streets, and the rest of the day was awkward. By nighttime my throat was burning again, so I used Edward's preoccupation with putting Renesmee to bed to my advantage.

"I'm going hunting," I said lightly, already half way out the door when he responded without looking up.

"You can't." I tried to hide my irritation at the way he talked to me like a 3-year-old.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'm just hunting animals." I tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"Then I'll come with you."

"You don't trust me. Do you?"

"Sorry" His voice was just a whisper

"Well I'm going anyway" I took another step out the door as he took a step towards me.

"I can't…won't…let you," he said his voice quiet, but full of authority.

"You can't stop me." My voice was as fierce as I had ever heard it.

"Bella, please stop. You have to. If you don't I'll have to…" he looked down not finishing his sentence.

"I won't stop. And you won't do anything." He looked up and saw how serious I was before whispering.

"I'm Sorry. I can't let you loose. I love you, but I can't see you become a monster…"

Within a second he was next to me holding me in place. The last thing I felt was his cool lips kissing my neck…


End file.
